<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cookie cutter by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060631">cookie cutter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dueling, Gen, Swords, honestly, i don't even know if this is serious or not, idk what to rate this lmao, my brother told me to write raspberry mousse dying, raspberry mousse cookie hecking dies, so i did, started as crack but i got too into it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>White Choco Cookie had always been as noble as he. Today, though, something seemed to have changed.</p>
<p>or, the one in which Raspberry Mousse dies. Don't ask questions, for I have no answers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cookie cutter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My brother told me to write Raspberry Mousse dying. So here you go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Raspberry Mousse Cookie never took duels lightly. Even opponents who were clearly far below his level were treated with chivalry and respect, and he represented House Raspberry with only the utmost decorum, even while felling an opponent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Few could match his skill with the sword. A life of training had forged him into one of the greatest knights of all, and while he worked to keep a cool and neutral head, he could not help but to relax into the rhythm of so quickly beating those who opposed him in battle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had grown masterful at disguising his emotions, enough that he pushed them down and suppressed them even before they had the chance to fully form in his mind. For example, any mention of a certain red flower would prompt him to slice the bubbling emotion in his gut as if it were the armor of a dueling cookie swinging a sword at his face. No, Rose Cookie would distract him no longer. Telling himself that repeatedly must eventually make it true.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emotions never got in the way of his honor. However, the pure, unbridled emotion in the eyes of the cookie standing across the stadium from Raspberry Mousse right now had admittedly caught him off guard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>White Choco Cookie had always been as noble as he. Today, though, something seemed to have changed. Raspberry Mousse did not recall ever seeing such determination in another’s eyes, aside from his own reflected in the glassy waters of a fountain outside the House so long ago. White Choco’s dark eyes showed more than that. She stared, piercing through the carefully cultivated walls around Raspberry Mousse’s soul. Frigid as that gaze was, White Choco was burning with passion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was not only figurative. Her usual nondescript armor had been swapped for an ornate getup that was tinged with red highlights. But this red was not the calming, rosy crimson that always spoke to Raspberry Mousse’s heart. It was the hue of blood, angry and aflame. That flaming color matched the sword in White Choco’s right hand. It seemed almost wrong to call it a sword; it seemed to be composed of swirling tongues of flame.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sight of that inferno in the cookie’s hand unsettled Raspberry Mousse, though he would never admit it if one was to ask. He had only ever seen White Choco wield a thin, elegant metal rapier. Such a violent, unforgiving weapon seemed unbefitting of the other knight. But those eyes, though they shone scarlet with reflected fire, were the same eyes that had analyzed Raspberry Mousse months ago during their last duel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raspberry Mousse had won, just barely; triumphant as he was in that moment, though, he had kept his composure. So had White Choco. She had respectfully stood and acknowledged him with a curt nod before turning away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite her aggressive and dangerous appearance, White Choco seemed to be retaining that composure right now, too. The difference was that it was a stony and rigid veil, clearly masking a burning passion just waiting to burst through. Raspberry Mousse narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, tightening his grip around his blade. A quick and subtle nod of his head signalled that he was ready.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seemingly at the same instant as Raspberry Mousse gave that nod, White Choco had sprung forth, right arm outstretched and long legs carrying her with more inhuman speed than should have been possible. Raspberry Mousse’s honed reflexes kicked in, and he instantly brought his sword up in a defensive position. His counterattack was blocked by White Choco’s blazing blade.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The light and heat from that fiery sword baked the area. As the two weapons clashed, sparks flew like fireworks. White hot embers scorched the skin on Raspberry Mousse’s face. He gritted his teeth, pushing against the pillar of fire with his meager metal blade.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He met White Choco’s eyes once more. She was caught up in the moment, he realized. She would stop at nothing if it meant she could beat him at last. Her honor was forgotten in the heat of the fight. This notion sent a shocking chill straight through Raspberry Mousse’s heart. He had to fight, possibly for his life. That blade had the power to kill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had thought White Choco to be honorable under any circumstance. It seemed he was wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His focus had slipped for only a split second, but that fraction of time was enough for White Choco to land a blow. A blow that normally would have stunned Raspberry Mousse, perhaps even sent him to the ground if there was enough force, with an ordinary sword.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>White Choco was not wielding an ordinary sword.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raspberry Mousse barely had time to realize the gravity of the situation before he felt a shocking pain in his chest. White-hot and unforgiving, the blade had been thrust into his middle. Shocked, he could only stare down at the instrument of death that pierced through his revered armor, defacing the crest of the House to which he had always been unfalteringly loyal. He stood still, powerless, as he felt fire overtake his insides.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>White Choco only now seemed to realize the weight of her actions, of her loss of control. Her eyes widened, that red glow instantly extinguished. Gasping, she pulled back the sword, but she knew as well as Raspberry Mousse that it was too late.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taunting smell of smoke and burning pastry swirled around the two. Caramelized raspberries, ironically sweet, were tainting the scent in the air, carried on the cool wind, as they continued to burn. Raspberry Mousse smelled, as well as felt, his insides turn to ash.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This couldn’t be the end. He couldn't die like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>time</span>
  </em>
  <span>! He couldn’t lose his life in such a dishonorable way, not after being knighted to House Raspberry. He had always been willing and prepared to die for the House, but to the hands of someone who normally was so reserved and noble? White Choco could not be the one to slay him. She couldn’t. She just…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was talking, Raspberry Mousse realized. Her words fell silently past his ears; he could hear only the increasingly deafening ringing in his head. The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt, and with good reason. He spared a glance down to the hole in his middle, which was still outlined with a yellow ring of flame that kept consuming more of his body. He dropped to his knees and averted his eyes, looking up at the surrounding crowd. Cookies were shouting, but he could not hear them at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pain was so great that he could barely feel it at all. It was as if his body couldn’t decide whether it was irreversibly damaged or completely numb and silent. It was like the sound around him. Everything was so, so loud, yet he couldn’t hear at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What a dishonorable way to go</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought as he succumbed to the flame. The spots in his vision ate away at the remaining slivers of reality that he could see, and Raspberry Mousse fell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>